factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Colton Gates
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 4 Number of D's: 1 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Colton is very strong minded. Not as stubborn as Reagan, he knows what is right. He made a promise to himself and his family that he will never lye. Colton is a compationate person. While being honest is most important to him, love is next in line. When he loves something he gives it his whole heart. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Colton has lived in Candor his whole life, both his parents were born Candor. His mother is Helen and his father is Robert. His father is a very important man. Colton was betrothed to Reagan at a very young age. The two became best friends. Reagan only sees it as a friendship but Colton hopes it could be more. Perhaps Colton's greatest moment was when he was 10 years old. He tried to help Reagan get out of a legal matter, she had fought a child with parents in high places. Though they lost Colton was able to reduce Reagan's punishment from becoming fractionless to having her privilage of riding on the bus to school revoked. Colton's mother said she couldn't be more proud of her son. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Colton is surprisingly well muscled for a man that does almost no manual labor. He is 6 foot 1 inch and weighs 165 lbs. His eyes seem to seek the truth in people. Colton has blonde hair and blue eyes. He dresses in a preppy manor. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? I have one. ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Could you add an extra paragraph to history? Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 11:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations! Colton Gates is in the faction '''Candor. Thank you for taking this aptitude test! LittleRedCrazyHood 08:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved